Камень
by Inflate
Summary: О том, как Санс нашел свой камень.


… _и хотя все кончилось, началось что-то новое._

 _ **Брет Истон Эллис. «Лунный парк»**_

 _Камень был, есть и будет Просто Камнем. По крайней мере, он так считал._

 _Для семейства монстров-камней, живущих под древними сводами Руин, умение говорить и двигаться – показатель того, что ты живой. Ведь как иначе показать это окружающим? Только напугав прохожего болтовней, чтобы он тебя ненароком не задел, или вежливо сдвинуться с места по его просьбе. А если ты не умеешь разговаривать и передвигаться – ты обычный булыжник. По крайней мере, так считало все семейство живых камней._

 _Просто Камень всегда был изгоем, потому что появился на свет слишком маленьким, неспособным к самостоятельному передвижению и немым. Точнее, он мог говорить, но вовсе не так, как многие привыкли – не вслух. Если молодой отпрыск славного рода минералов лишен основных качеств, определяющих «живость», то он не часть семьи, он – обычный неодушевленный камень, неспособный чувствовать._

 _Но Просто Камень чувствовал. Он чувствовал горечь и разочарование от неспособности общаться со своей родней, быть таким же, как и все: его отодвинули подальше, чтобы он слился с другими неодушевленными валунами и сгинул там, не пороча имя камней-монстров._

 _Просто Камень принял суровое наказание, став изгнанником, отлеживаясь всего в нескольких метрах от своих собратьев. Поверил в то, что он – обычный камень, но не смирился с этим, надеясь, что рано или поздно хоть кто-то заметит. Но никто не пришел._

Однажды в поросших плющом коридорах Руин что-то произошло. Мрачная тишина рассеялась, наполнившись голосами и детским смехом. В этот день всё изменилось: желто-огненные сухие листья развеялись от резкого порыва ветра, полностью меняя внешний вид угрюмого коридора для местных жителей.

Монстры не тревожились по поводу того, что на их территорию могут зайти: они всегда смогут заговорить или подвинуться, если их попытаются толкнуть. Такая простая философия никогда не подводила.

Просто Камень тоже не беспокоился, он лишь лежал, чувствуя, как мимо проносятся потоки свежего воздуха – откуда-то, где существовал совершенно другой мир. Этот другой мир, похоже, впустил в забытое временем подземелье кого-то… нового. Странного вида ребенок в зеленом полосатом свитере вышагнул из темноты, оглядываясь, словно искал что-то. Что бы это ни было – он не мог это найти, поэтому, разочаровано вздохнув, он ударил ногой маленький камушек, лежащий под ногами, подкатив его к самим воротам, ведущим во внешний мир. Просто Камень впервые оказался так близко к порогу, где гранитная тропа на границе миров утопала в мягких сугробах. Еще один довольно сильный удар, и камешек отправился в путешествие в один конец. Полет оказался коротким, но головокружительным: таких пируэтов он еще не описывал за всю свою недолгую каменистую жизнь. Столько движения за один раз… удивительно! Новый опыт порадовал бы, если бы не пугающая неизвестность, ожидающая впереди.

Он приземлился в покрытом мерзлой коркой снегу. Непривычная свежесть леса обдавала со всех сторон, сводя с ума от нахлынувшей амальгамы неизведанных ранее ощущений.

Теперь, вдали от семьи и родного дома, Просто Камень действительно стал изгнанником, навеки оставшись наедине со своим никому неведомым горем.

* * *

Прогуливаться по тропе, ведущей сквозь чащу Сноудина, было не то увлекательным времяпрепровождением, не то скучным шатанием по окрестностям. Смотря с какой стороны посмотреть на ситуацию: сейчас Санс, скорее, склонялся к первому варианту, потому что рядом с ним был брат, а его реакция на плохие шутки стоила десяти обеденных перерывов. Поэтому Санс не смел жаловаться, продолжая травить байки, чтобы скоротать время, и лениво оглядываясь по сторонам: что-то ему подсказывало, что сегодня он может найти _нечто_ важное.

\- Этот анекдот еще хуже, чем тридцать предыдущих! – заявил Папайрус, вскинув руки.

\- Кажись, я иду на новый рекорд. И тебе явно понравилось, - Санс нахохлился, выдыхая едва заметное облачко белого пара. – Ты так оживился.

\- Потому что я в возмущении твоим… - договорить долговязый скелет так и не успел, споткнувшись об _нечто_ , щедро припорошенное снегом. – Ой!

Папайрус едва не потерял равновесие и не рухнул, устояв на ногах, спасая себя от эпичного крушения о ближайший сугроб.

\- Чувак, ты грациозен, как корова на льду. Ноги ходить мешают?

\- Я споткнулся… - придя в себя от пережитого потрясения, Папайрус осмотрелся в поисках причины. – Вот об этот камень! Он подкараулил меня и вероломно напал!

Санс ничего не ответил, а лишь присел на корточки, рассматривая маленький серый камешек размером с ладонь, покрытый тонким слоем изморози.

\- Так, и кто это у нас тут… - кажется, улыбка старшего скелета стала еще шире обычного, и он бережно поднял камень, вытирая его рукавом.

\- Это просто камень, Санс…

\- Ага, он так и представился: Просто Камень. Вы что, уже знакомы?

\- Ась?

\- Тих, не перебивай беседу, - он показал жест, призывая к тишине. - Это невежливо.

Папайрус был слишком ошеломлен, чтобы ослушаться, а Санс какое-то время смотрел на камень и что-то тихо ему говорил, меняя выражение то на хмурое, то на восторженное, словно новый знакомый рассказывал ему какую-то захватывающую историю, наполненную душевными переживаниями и забавными моментами. Наконец, после череды «Не может быть!» и «Ха, это ж надо», Санс осторожно заключил:

\- Эй, приятель, я понимаю тебя. И прости моего бро: он великий, но под ноги не смотрит.

Папайрус с отвисшей челюстью смотрел, как его брат ворковал с камнем.

\- Если это одна из твоих шуток, чтобы подразнить меня, Санс…

\- Отнюдь, Папс. Ему страшно, он далеко от дома.

\- Ч-что? Он что, живой? Как ты его понимаешь, он же не говорит!

\- Один знакомый научил меня понимать тех, кто не говорит так, как мы, - Санс посмотрел на камень в ладони, погладив его второй рукой. – Это не сложно – нужно только чувствовать.

\- Л-л-ладно, допустим, - Папайрус в замешательстве почесал макушку, не до конца понимая, говорил ли брат правду или просто издевался над ним, ведь камень признаков жизни не подавал. – И что будем делать с ним?

Санс склонил голову на бок, прищурившись. Чем-то история камушка про неспособность подружиться со своими сородичами из-за нестандартного поведения (точнее, полного отсутствия какого-либо поведения) зацепила его. Он даже знал, почему: это напоминало Папайруса, который так же не мог найти себе места в этом мире. Мог бы он бросить нуждающегося в помощи и поддержке одинокого напуганного Папайруса? Нет. Может ли он бросить нуждающегося в помощи и поддержке одинокого напуганного монстра-камня? Конечно, нет…

\- Я вижу, что он не против у нас погостить. Верно, дружок? - Санс поглядывал на камешек, словно спрашивая у него: «Ну правда же?». – Хочешь есть? Кажется, у нас еще осталось немного той кондитерской посыпки после попытки сделать макаронный пирог.

\- Да! – Папайруса было легко привлечь к разговору, когда речь заходила о готовке. – Я приготовлю нашему _гостю_ лучшую посыпку!

Санс улыбнулся внезапно вспыхнувшему энтузиазму брата, а затем отвлекся на камень, словно тот что-то ему сказал.

\- Ага, Просто Камень звучит крайне обидно. Я думаю, стоит назвать тебя как-то уютнее…

\- Домашний Камень! – внезапно предложил Папайрус, мгновенно позабыв о своих сомнениях.

\- Хм, неплохо, - согласился Санс. – А тебе как? Нравится? - Камень ожидаемо не ответил, но Санс выглядел довольным, спрятав его в карман куртки. – Отогревайся, приятель, пока мы будем топать домой, - затем повернулся к брату, подмигнув ему. - А от нового имени он в восторге, Папс

\- Ньаха-ха! Кто бы сомневался, ведь его придумал я! А спроси у него, понравится ли ему спагетти под сахарной пудрой?

\- Всенепременно, бро…

 _Камень был счастлив. Он понятия не имел, что такое «кондитерская посыпка», о которой говорили новые знакомые монстры, но не сомневался, что с этого дня она станет его любимым блюдом._


End file.
